Powder coating compositions are advantageous as they have very low volatile organic content and give off very little volatile material to the environment when cured.
In the preparation of powder coatings problems are often encountered in flow and leveling. Flow is the resistance to movement by a liquid material. Leveling is the measure of the ability of a coating to flow out after application so as to obliterate any surface irregularities such as orange peel, peaks or craters produced by the mechanical process of applying or coating. Often when flow and leveling are improved, application characteristics such as sprayability, fluidization and impact fusion are affected detrimentally. The present invention is directed to improving flow and leveling without adversely affecting application characteristics.